Feelin' the Same Way All Over Again
by lizquinn
Summary: Jonthan Turner has fallen for completely the wrong woman...
1. Default Chapter

Feelin' the Same Way All Over Again

Evening was settling over the more well-to-do suburbs of Philadelphia bringing a sense of calm.  The day was coming to an end, and everything and everyone were winding down for the night.  Fathers sat reading to the children, while the mothers served dinner.  The streets were quiet, the lawns neatly cut and everything was in it's place.

However, not far away, in a part of the city most people would rather forget the Pink Flamingo trailer park was brimming over with people down on life and down on their luck. The permanent layer of dust that settled over everything in sight was also to be found in the hearts of those who dwelled there.  Silence here was not peaceful, but foreboding.  

As a rather expensive looking Harley Davidson pulled into the trailer park, more than a few heads were turned.  This was an outsider, and the only people trusted less in the park than the neighbours.  The motorcycle pulled to a halt in a cloud of dust.  The young pillion passenger removed his helmet and shook his brown hair back into place.  He slid off the bike, and stretched his legs.  The driver flipped the visor of his own helmet, and turned to talk to the boy.

"You're positive you don't want me to come in, Hunter?" the man asked, searching the boys face for the truth, all the while getting visibly more and more uncomfortable about the residents staring at them.

Shawn Hunter shook his head vigorously.  "Nah, Jon, bud, I'm fine.  Honest."   Then, leaning in closer so no one else could here.  "I think you'd better go, Jon.  Looks like the vultures are just about ready to sink their talons in."

Jonathan Turner looked around at the surrounding trailers, and saw face upon unfriendly face.  The thought of leaving Shawn here by himself made Jon physically shiver.  Giving Shawn a concerned look, Jon reminded the boy "Well, you've got the cell phone I gave you, so any problems…"  He would've tried to talk him out of staying if he'd thought it would do any good, but once Shawn got a plan there was no stopping him.

"I'll call the first sign of trouble, but I really think Dad has changed.  He says he has a job, and a new girlfriend."

"Well, okay.  But your ring if you need me.  Otherwise I'll see you at 7."

"Thanks," Shawn grinned, then heading towards his old trailer, he called over his shoulder. "But I'll be fine!"

Shawn could not help but feel both nervous and hopeful as he approached the trailer he had once called home.  It had hardly changed – the same lopsided letters attached to the door spelling out Hunter, the paint peeling just as badly as it always had, the cover to the light that hung over the steps still broken.  Shawn felt his heart sink.  Was this a warning?  Had his father really changed?  He started to doubt himself now.  It had been over a year since he had last seen his father.  Father, Shawn thought, with disgust.  He could hardly bring himself to call Chet Hunter his father.  The last memory Shawn had of Chet was him looming over Shawn with an empty beer bottle, just before he'd delivered the blow to Shawn's head that had landed the boy in a coma for the following two weeks.  After that Chet had gone to jail, serving an eight month sentence for assault.  Assault…the word didn't really seem to cut it in Shawn's mind.  It hardly seemed adequate to convey the fact that Chet had taken to his son in a drunken rage and beaten him to within an inch of his life.  There was no question that Shawn would've died had his best friend Cory Matthews not come looking for him the next day when he never showed at school.  Shawn then was hit by a wave of guilt for Cory having to be dragged into this.  For years Shawn had tried to keep the truth about his father from Cory.  Cory lived in what Shawn saw as a perfect world, and he hadn't wanted to spoil that for his friend.

After Shawn had recovered he had returned to live with Jonathan Turner.  He had resided with the teacher previously for a year, when his father had ditched him to go search for Shawn's mother, who had finally roused up the courage to leave.  It could just as easily have been her lying in a pool of blood that day…

Even though Verna Hunter had left him behind, Shawn did not feel angry at his mother.  He had seen the tough life she'd had with Chet, the constant put downs and beatings.  It was a miracle that she'd managed to survive it all.

The last year of Shawn's life living with Jonathan had been close to what Shawn considered perfection.  Now his worries were which girls he was going out with this weekend, and what excuse for not doing his homework would work this time… not how would he explain the black eye, and when would his father nut off again…

So, after all of this, naturally Shawn was not in the least bit interested when his father first started to try and contact him.  In fact, the first half a dozen times Chet Hunter had telephoned, Shawn had slammed down the receiver.  Yet, finally Shawn had given in, and talked to the man, and after a month or so of conversations over the phone, Shawn had been convinced that his father had changed enough that it was time to give him another chance.  One last chance.

Yet, here, back where it had all happened, Shawn wasn't so sure.  

Finally mustering up the courage, Shawn knocked hesitantly on the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  OOPS, forgot this last time!  Well, guess what?  Boy Meets World doesn't belong to me!  Just going to have a little play with the characters for a while, but I promise to put them all back better than new…. (Think they'd mind if I kept Turner for a while? ;) ) .  

NOTE:  I really hope to update this story fairly often, but unfortunately life seems to get in the way a lot…(lol, what an understatement)… so some of these chapters may be a little shorter than others, but reviews will keep me inspired!  And I don't mind constructive criticism!  Bring it on!  Thanks guys, for letting me know Shawn's mum is Verna, not Edna (knew that didn't sound quite right, but after sitting here trying to remember for fifteen minutes, decided it would do for now…)  I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters for the sake of the story, but nothing too bad, I hope…

Lacey :)

Jonathan Turner closed the door to his apartment, still wearing his leather motorcycle jacket, his helmet tucked under one arm.  He had been dreading coming home to an empty apartment, even though he would be picking Shawn up in just a few hours.  Normally Shawn being out for the evening wouldn't have bothered him at all.  Heck, Shawn was out almost every other night with a girl, or at the Matthews.  But this was different.  Jonathan tried to convince himself otherwise, but truth was he was really worried that Chet Hunter had changed, and that Shawn would want to go back home.  Jonathan sighed, and, placing his helmet down on the table by the door, he ran his fingers through his hair in worry.

"Keep that up, bud, and you'll go bald."  Jonathan glanced up, and saw his best friend, Eli Williams, at home on the sofa, drinking his coffee and eating his chips.  Not that Jonathan minded.  Eli was welcome any time, so long as he hadn't recently broken up with a girl (nothing like a heartbreak to turn a man into a pile of mush, and Jon would rather not witness that) or if Jon had finally managed to get the time to have a woman over for a date.  Somehow Eli had a knack for interrupting at the most inconvenient times.  But tonight, despite the fact that he was busy munching away on the pack of chips Jon had been saving from Shawn for himself for the past week, Jonathan was really glad to see his oldest friend.

"Eli!  Great to see you!  Can't you feed yourself?" Jon forced a grin as he swiped the packet, and grabbed a handful out.

"Nah, they don't pay me enough!" 

"Buddy, you have the same job I do, and I've got Shawn to support – how do you not have enough money for chips?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow at Eli as he leaned over the bench to the kitchen and flicked the jug on.

"Ah, see, I have a little thing called a life.  Think I can take out all those pretty girls every night for nothing?" Eli grinned, as he put his feet up on the coffee table, and sipped at his coffee.

"Now I know you're lying."

"Oh, and when was the last time you had a date?  Nineteen-ninety-what?" 

This was the same conversation they had nearly every week.  Eli was desperate for his friend to get out more, like the old days.  Without exaggerating it had to have been well over 6 months since the two of them had gone out on the town together.  Eli could see how much Shawn meant to Jon, but having the kid along with them when they went out put a damper on things.  Eli knew, from what he'd heard, that all the women thought Shawn was Jon's son, and since there was no Mrs Turner around, they decided he was divorced, and since she'd left him there had to be something wrong with him.  Eli had told some of them the truth.  They then thought Jonathan was very sweet, but still weren't interested.  Who wanted to date a guy with a teenage kid to look after?

"Eli?" Jonathan said, with a smile as he made himself a coffee.

"Hm?"  
"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying, bud, that it might be time to dust off the cobwebs…"  Jonathan shot him a look, and Eli knew not to press the issue any further.  "Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "what're you so stressed about?  You looked like someone had died when you walked in…"

"Oh, it's nothing, really.  Shawn over at his old trailer park visiting his father…"  
"His father?!  The one who bet the crap out of him last year?!  Are you nuts?  You left him over there?!" Eli exclaimed, his forehead scrunching into a frown, his eyes grown to twice their normal size.

"Shawn wanted to go.  What was I supposed to do?  Like trying to stop him would've worked.  You know what Shawn's like, once he's got an idea in his head, that's the end of it.  Besides, Chet Hunter is his father, Shawn's got a right to see him."

"Jonathan, let me say this slowly so you understand – the guy nearly killed Shawn.  He's a freakin' nutter!" Eli had placed his coffee the table, and was now standing up in shock.  

"Look, when Shawn first told me I reacted exactly the same way, but we talked about it, and it was something Shawn really wanted to do.  He's got my cell phone, so he can call me as soon as anything happens…"  
"Oh, and you think Chet is going to stop knocking Shawn's lights out so he can call you?  You know what Chet thinks of you, Jon…"

Chet had been livid when he found out that Jonathan had gained full custody of Shawn.  It seemed he assumed that once he was out of jail, he'd have his son back straight away.  The fact that he had been sent to prison because he'd beaten up his son didn't seem to make any difference in Chet's mind.  On one of the many occasions Chet had called the house, trying to get hold of Shawn and reached Jonathan instead he'd accused Jon of stealing his boy, and brainwashing him against his own father.  He didn't want to hear it when Jonathan said he'd done no such thing, and that perhaps Chet's actions were the reason his son didn't want anything to do with him.  Finally after being yelled at down the phone for several minutes without any reasoning, Jon had hung up the phone.

"Look, there was nothing I could do, Eli.  If I hadn't let him go, Shawn would never have forgiven me.  It's weird, really.  On one level, for Shawn's sake, I really hope that Chet has changed.  On another, selfish level, I hope he hasn't.  Does that make me as bad as him?" Jon asked, slumping down on to the sofa.

"Course not.  You've worked your arse off with Shawn, giving him all you can.  Look how far the kid as come?  The last thing he needs is to go back to his old ways.  He's finally doing well at school, and he's so much happier.  You have every right to feel a little jealous."  
"Jealous of Chet Hunter?" Jon laughed, then stopped.  "I guess he does have the one thing I never will."

"What's that?" 

"He is Shawn's father.  No matter what I do, I'll never be that."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  Thanks for the reviews, guys!  Sorry, this is a little short, but hope to write more soon :)  Any suggestions are most welcome….

After he'd knocked on the door, Shawn felt the sudden urge to run.  What on earth am I doing here?  The boy thought, and when the door didn't open within the first second, Shawn, thinking perhaps he hadn't been heard, decided to turn and leave.  But before he'd even had the chance to back down the two stairs up to the trailer, the door flew open and Shawn was pulled into a tight bear hug.  "Shawnie!" Chet exclaimed, as he held his son close.  Shawn forced a smile as his father pulled back to look at him, grinning.

"Good to see you son!" Chet beamed.  "You look well."

Unlike last time you saw me, Shawn thought bitterly.  "I am, thanks," Shawn said, a little too briskly.

"Great!  Come in, come in!"  As Chet moved aside to allow his son into the trailer, Shawn noticed the woman sitting at the small dining table in the back.  Actually, Shawn thought, she was barely a woman.  She looked quite young, compared to his father, maybe late twenties.  She was pretty, with long dark hair and a fair complexion, and she was sitting quite primly in the worn out vinyl chair, an open book in front of her.

"Oh, Shawnie, this is Jessica.  Jess, this is my son Shawn." It was only then that it dawned on Shawn that this must be his father's new girlfriend.  Jessica stood nervously, and approached Shawn.

"Nice to meet you, Shawn," she said with what Shawn picked as a British accent.  Jessica extended her hand, and Shawn shook it.

"You too," he replied, with a questioning look.  Jessica was definitely way out of his father's league.  Heck, she was probably way out of Brad Pitt's league.  Jessica simply smiled in return.

"So, Shawnie, how have you been?!" his father asked enthusiastically.  "Pull yourself up a seat, my boy.  Here, you want a glass of cola?" And when Shawn nodded his head in reply, Chet boomed "Of course you do!  Of course you do!  How stupid of me!"

Shawn was a little overwhelmed, but this was just the beginning.  He knew that his father was trying to make up for what he had done to him, but the number of presents he had bestowed upon Shawn by the end of the evening was bordering on ridiculous.  Each time his father gave him a new present, Shawn felt embarrassed for him, and hoped it would be the last.  No number of gifts would ever make up for what his father had done.  However, the rest of the evening went well.  Jessica loosened up a little, and Shawn really enjoyed her company.  It made him much less nervous to have her there, rather than to be alone with his father.  Jess had cooked them dinner, which Shawn had quite enjoyed, much better than fish broiled on the engine of Chet's pick up, like in the old days.  And a home cooked meal was a nice change from takeaway meals and TV dinners eaten on the sofa at Jon's place.  Jonathan might have had a heart of gold, Shawn thought, but his cooking sucked.  The subject of what Chet had done to Shawn was tiptoed around all night, as was Chet's time in jail.  As much as Shawn had wanted to confront his father about that on the way over, now, since they were all getting along so well, it hardly seemed appropriate.  Instead they talked about how Shawn was doing in school, and his friends. 

"And how's that friend of yours Shawn?  The one with the rich parents?  Corky, isn't it?" Chet asked, over desert.

"He's good, Dad," Shawn said, not bothering to correct his father.  Chet was never one for names, unless it was that of a police officer.  Chet Hunter seemed to know everyone in the Philadelphia precinct, and not in a friendly way.  Shawn tried to push the dark thought from his head, as he played with the bowl of berry pudding and custard in front of him.  It really was delicious, but Shawn had lost his appetite.  The mention of Cory also brought back the fact that it was his friend who had found Shawn bleeding to death on the floor of this very trailer.  Shawn's eyes drifted to the "kitchen" floor, down by the oven, and swore he could still see a stain there.  Chet caught Shawn's gaze, and quickly changed the subject.  

Standing to pick up the empty bowls from the table Chet said "Well, how about a game of cards then?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:  I'm really enjoying writing this!  Not totally sure where this is headed yet (got a few ideas)!  Guess I'll just have to see.  Please keep reviewing!  Also, does anyone know Shawn's middle name?  I'm sure they told us on the episode where he and Cory snuck up to Feeny's cabin in the mountains….

"Out with the joker, Shawn!" Jess exclaimed, as she threw a card onto the table.  The game of 500 was getting quite heated, yet still friendly, and Shawn was having a wonderful time.

"Who says I've got it?" Shawn replied with a smirk over the top of the cards he was playing with in his hands

They were interrupted by a sudden, sharp knock on the door, and glancing at the clock over the stove, Shawn was surprised to see that seven had rolled around already.  Shawn caught Chet's face turn stern for a moment, but quickly a beaming smile was back in place.

"Well, Shawn, time to go already?  Hasn't that gone quick!  I'll get the door!"

"It's alright, Dad, I'll go," Shawn replied, standing up from the table and pushing his chair back.  

"It's alright, son," Chet said, and was at the door before Shawn had made it any further.  "Jonathan, Jonathan, come in!"

"Uh, thanks," Jon said, ducking his head as he stepped into the trailer.  "Chet," he said with a brief nod of acknowledgement.  Then Jonathan performed a desperate, yet short, scan of the trailer for Shawn.  When he saw him standing by the table, unharmed, with a smile on his face, Jon felt both relieved and anxious.  Had the evening gone a little too well?

"Hey, Jon," Shawn replied, feeling a little awkward.  Then, desperate to break the silence, he remembered Jessica.  "Jon," Shawn said, turning to look at Jess, who was sitting behind him.  "This is Jessica, Jess this is…"

"Jonathan Turner," she replied with a smile of recognition.  

"Jessica Porter.  Never thought I'd see you again…" Jonathan remarked, with an amazed grin on his face.

"Evening, Jonathan.  How have you been?" Jess asked, standing up from her seat, and moving over to join the rest of them.

"Great.  And yourself?"

"Alright.  And how's Eli?" Shawn caught the hint of a laugh in her voice, and wondered what that was about.  Shawn could only guess how the two knew each other.

"He's good too." Jon shook his head in disbelief.  "What on earth are you doing here?"

Jessica's face fell for a moment, and then perked up again as she said "Oh, you mean in America?  Got a little bored at home, thought I'd try my luck over here."

"Well, then, Shawn, time you went home.  You've got school tomorrow," Chet suddenly interrupted.  The look on his father's face disturbed Shawn, but he quickly pushed it a aside.  His father was obviously much better – not one raised word all night, and no empty bottles in sight.

"Well," Jonathan said, taking the not so subtle hint, "we had better be going before my bike vanishes.  Nice to see you Jess, perhaps we can catch up another time?"

"That'd be nice," Jess replied, packing up the cards.

"Chet," Jon nodded at Shawn's father, as he handed the boy his helmet.  

Chet barely acknowledged the gesture, but turned to Shawn and exclaimed "Well, Shawnie, you come back and visit again soon!"

Shawn could hardly wait to get back to the apartment and interrogate Jon about how he knew Jess.  The whole way back he racked his brains for anything Jon had said in the past, but nothing seemed to fit.  After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably on fifteen minutes, they were walking back into the apartment.  Eli was there, lazing on the sofa as usual.  Shawn could've sworn the man spent more time on their sofa than Shawn and Jon combined, and he didn't even live there.  Before Shawn could even ask about Jess, Jon announced, as he placed his helmet on the table by the door as always, and hung the keys on the hook, "You'll never guess who I just saw!" 

"Well, from the grin on your face, I'm guessing Catherine Zeta-Jones, or Judge Judy," Eli said, with a knowing look.

"Judge Judy?" Shawn said in disgust, looking at Jonathan.  "You like Judge Judy?"

"I never said I liked Judge Judy!" Jonathan announced, stabbing an accusing finger in the air in front of his friend.  "I said that she didn't look bad for fifty odd.  I did not say I thought she was hot!"

"Whatever, man.  Who you put on your top ten list has nothing to do with me…" Eli held up his hands in mock surrender.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and turning his back on Eli, he headed for the kitchen.  "Fine, I won't tell you, not that you'd be interested in the fact that, oh, what's her name, uh..  oh that's right, Jessica Porter is in town…"

"Jessica Porter!" Eli leapt from his seat, and raced into the kitchen after Jonathan.  "You saw Jess?!"

Shawn followed close behind, still just as confused as to who Jessica was to the two of them.

"Yep, but you know, you're obviously not that interested…" Jon teased, as he casually went about making a pot of coffee.

"English Jessica Porter?!" Eli didn't seem to be quite grasping what Jonathan was saying.  Shawn was starting to get frustrated.  He already knew Jessica's name!

"Yes.  The 'Eli, you're simply charming, but I must have tea and scones with the queen' Jessica Porter," Jon replied, faking a British accent.

Eli shook his head and laughed.  "Where?"

"Chet's place…"  
"That's it!  How do you two know Jess?!" Shawn finally demanded, unable to wait a second longer.  Jonathan glanced at Eli as he continued to make the pot of coffee, and Eli shrugged.  

"Jon!  Bud, come on!" Shawn all but whined, leaning his elbows on the lounge side of the kitchen counter, right in front of Jonathan so he couldn't just ignore him.  Jonathan paused, as if considering if this was really such a good idea.

"You've got to give him something," Eli finally interrupted the tense silence.

"Alright," Jon resolved himself to it, and Shawn got the feeling that Eli had just given Jon permission to tell the tale.  "Eli and I met Jess on a trip we did to Europe a few years back.  We spent a year over in Manchester teaching, and Jessica was a trainee where we working at St Vincent's."

"She's a teacher?" Shawn asked in surprise.  Jessica had hardly seemed the type to handle a whole class of students.

"Yep.  Anyway, let's just say that Eli decided he was madly in love with her, and was going to get her to go out on a date anyway he could.  And, from memory, I think he tried every single move known to man, but Jess brushed him off everytime."

 "Whatever, bud.  It was only a couple of times…besides, it's not like you didn't try!"  Eli accused.

"Me?  Never!  You know I'd never do a thing like that to you, my best friend in the world!"  

Eli raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Well, maybe just the once…"


	5. Chapter 5

AN – sorry it's been a while since I updated!  More soon!

"So, Shawn, did Jess say what she was doing here?" Jon asked the next morning over breakfast, hoping he sounded nonchalant.  

Shawn glanced at Jonathan over his bowl of Ricies and, after some consideration, replied "Yeah, she said she was looking for work."

"Really now?"

"Yeah.  Oh, hey, maybe you could ask Feeny…" Shawn said, inspiration lighting up his face, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Yah think?" Jon's sarcasm was hard to miss.  He never would understand how Shawn could be a genius one minute and an utter moron the next.  Perhaps it was teenage boy syndrome.

Shawn shot the man a 'yeah, ok, it was kinda obvious' look, and picked up his empty bowl and placed it in the sink.

"So, how was your father yesterday?" Jon asked, quite serious now.  With all the talk about Jessica last night, and with Eli visiting, they'd hardly touched upon the subject of Chet Hunter.

"He was really good," Shawn said, nodding his head enthusiastically.  "I really think he's changed, Jon.  Not once did he raise his voice, and we had a great time.  Only one thing really bugged me, there was no apology.  I mean, didn't expect him to get down on his knees and beg for my forgiveness, but maybe just a little sorry would've shown he did regret what he'd done…  I don't know, perhaps he just wants to move on…"

Jon felt relieved, and then guilty for doing so.  Shawn obviously wasn't about to go running back to his father's place anytime soon.

"I don't know, Shawn.  I honestly don't.  Perhaps the two of you need to sit down and talk about that some time?" Jon suggested, trying not to take sides.

"Perhaps…"

"Test tomorrow people!  Study!" Jonathan announced as his class poured out the door.  He was fairly sure his words had been lost to student selective deafness – don't hear anything they don't want to.  "Matthews!"

Eric Matthews stopped in his tracks, cringed, and headed back through the door to room 218 and, beaming his most innocent smile, stopped in front of Turner's desk.

"Yes, Mr Turner?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Where's your essay?" Jonathan asked, with a sigh.  This was the fourth day in a row Eric hadn't had his essay.

"Would you believe our dog ate it?" Eric said, quite seriously.

"Matthews, you don't have a dog," Tuner replied, rolling his eyes.

"I mean the neighbours dog," Eric hastily replied.  "Good old rover, he almost feels like one of the family."

"Eric, Mr Feeny is your neighbour, and he doesn't have a dog either.  Tomorrow or detention, and don't make me do that because detention is more painful for me than for you…"

"Alright," Eric admitted defeat, and sulked out of the door.  Jonathan watched him go, shaking his head in disbelief, until he caught sight of George Feeny walking down the stairs opposite the classroom door.  Leaping up from his desk, Jonathan bounded out the door to meet George at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jonathan, that was a little overly enthusiastic for a Monday morning – what do you want?" Despite the fact that George Feeny was well over a foot shorter than himself, Jon always felt vaguely intimidated by the man.

"Nothing really, George.  I was just wondering…"

"Hm?" George asked, knowing that anything that began with nothing really would probably involve a lot of work for himself.  George Feeny, although he loved teaching, was beginning to feel old age creeping up on him, and was not about to organise it a welcoming committee.

"Well, a friend of mine has just moved here from England, and is looking for teaching work…and I was just sort of wondering if there was anything available here?" 

George considered this for a moment.  "And what exactly does he teach?" 

"Uh, she's a math teacher…"

"She?  She is just a friend, Jonathan, because you know how I feel about relationships at work…"

Don't I just, Jonathan thought to himself.  Feeny had made that quite clear after Jonathan and Katherine Thompkins had split up and he'd had to clean up that mess.  But instead of listening to Feeny, Jonathan had then rushed into a relationship with Devon Collins, the guidance counsellor, and Feeny had to repeat the whole clean up over again.

"Yes, George," Jonathan said, resisting the urge to say something smart.  He probably deserved George's comments anyway, he thought.

"Well, have you got her CV?"

"Well, no.  I was just wondering…"

"Tell her to come and see me tomorrow at 10 am," and with that, George turned on his heels and continued his patrol of the corridors.

"So, how was your dad?" Cory inquired as Shawn slipped into the seat beside his in media arts.

"Great, Cor!  He is a totally different person.  I really think he learnt his lesson."

"Really?  That's so great," Cory said, and he meant it.  He really wanted his best friend to be happy.  However, like everyone else, Cory had his doubts.  After finding Shawn bleeding to death on the floor of his fathers trailer…. Well, it wasn't something Cory was soon going to forget.  Shawn didn't know, but Cory still had nightmares about it even now, a year later.

"And his new girlfriend, Jess, is so cool!  And Turner and Williams know her.  Turns out they met her on a trip they did to Europe a few years ago.  How weird is that?"

"Definitely strange," Cory replied, not paying that much attention.  Something else was on his mind.  "So, your dad, he's not drinking anymore?"

"Nope.  Not a bottle in sight.  Really, Cory, I think he's changed for the best."  Shawn was almost jumping out of his seat with enthusiasm.  Cory tried to warm to the idea, but something still didn't seem quite right. Was it possible that a man as far gone as Chet Hunter had bee had managed to turn over a new leaf in just a year.

"I hope your right, Shawn. I really do."


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here I am apologising again for not having updated for awhile – sorry!  Thanks for all the reviews guys, and keep them coming!  Suggestions and tips are more than welcome!  

Lacey :)

Jonathan arrived home at five that evening, pleased to see that Shawn was already there and had started on his homework.  The battles to get Shawn to sit down and study were getting less frequent, and for that Jonathan was grateful.

"Hiya, Jon," Shawn said, taking a break.  He leant back in the dining table chair and took a swig out of his cola can.

"Hey Shawn."  
"So?  Did you talk to Feeny?  Has Jess got a job?" Shawn asked, a hopeful look spreading across his face.  The old Jessica Porter charm, Jonathan thought with a inward laugh, seemed she could charm anyone.

"I did talk to Feeny," Jonathan replied, heading for the kitchen to put the jug on for a cup of coffee.  

"Well?  Come on?  What'd he say?" Shawn was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"He said he'll see her tomorrow, so perhaps you should give her a ring and let her know?" Jonathan suggested.  As much as he would've liked to talk to Jess himself, he didn't want to talk to Chet – he had a feeling that the man wouldn't be so pleased with Jonathan, of all people, ringing up to talk to his girlfriend.

"Sure." 

Shawn dialled the number, and Jonathan tried to pretend he was busy reading the paper while Shawn talked, but not a word of what he was reading was actually going in, he was much too interested in what Jess would have to say – perhaps he'd overstepped his welcome by talking to Feeny…

"Oh, isn't she?" Shawn said after waiting for a response from his father as to if Jess was there.  "Where is she?  Will she be home soon?  I have some news for her!"

There was a little more silence on Shawn's end, and Jonathan was itching to ask where she was, but managed to hold his tongue.

"Well, okay then.  Tell her to ring me when she get in, okay Dad?"

The boy went on to talk to his father a little more before hanging up.

"SO?" Jonathan asked almost the second Shawn hung the telephone up.

"So what?" Shawn asked, playing the same waiting game as Jon had done earlier when he'd wanted to know if Jon had talked to Feeny.

"Shawn," Jonathan warned.  Shawn knew that look well enough not to push it any further.

"Dad says she's down the pub – doesn't know when she'll be in.  He didn't sound too pleased…perhaps they had a fight.  Didn't sound too serious though," Shawn replied, slipping back into his seat at the table.

"The pub?" Jonathan asked, a little surprised, and then wondered why he would be.  Going down the local had been quite a regular thing when he and Eli had been in England.  "Would that be Murray's Bar?"

"How would I know?  I guess, that's near the trailer park," Shawn replied, and then glanced up from his books and peered at Jonathan, weighing up what he was thinking.  "Are you going to go down there?"

"Me?  Go down there?  Nah," Jonathan replied, but he was already putting his coat on.

"Then where you going?" Shawn asked, raising one disbelieving eyebrow.

"Uh, back to school.  I forgot the senior assignments." And with that he was gone.  Shawn didn't believe a word of it, but couldn't help but smile.  He was so glad that Jess would probably be working at John Adams.  Even though he had only known her a day, he was hoping that she and his father would get married and then she could be like his new mother.  The idea of a real family appealed to Shawn.  Not that he disliked living with Jonathan, but it was always hard to have to tell people why he was living with Jonathan, and the way people judged him because of the fact that his mother had run off and his father was a deadbeat really hurt.

Pulling up to the curb outside The Realm bar and grill Jonathan swore this was the last one he was going to try looking for Jess before going home.  Course, that's what he told himself before the last three he'd tried.  He headed for the door as he took his helmet off.  Once inside he glanced around rather disappointedly.  He was just about to turn and leave when he spotted her, sitting over in the corner, talking to two other women.  She looked quite beautiful sitting there, her long black hair pulled back from her face, showing off her features, the blue shirt she wore enhancing her eyes so that even from across the room Jonathan could tell they were colour of the sky.    Suddenly losing his nerve, and went to escape, but was too late.

"Jonathan!" she called out, and Jonathan feigned a look of surprise. 

"Jessica, hi," he said, wandering up to her table. 

"Get yourself a drink and join us," she more insisted than asked.

"You have company, that's alright, I really should be…"  
"Don't be silly!"  The look of enthusiasm that lit up her entire face was not something Jonathan wanted to crush.  Finally agreeing, he placed his helmet on one of the spare seats.  Then taking her order for a medium white wine, headed for the bar.  The other two women, whom Jess had introduced him to, and whose names had promptly slipped his mind, politely declined his offer.  When he returned to the table they both rose from their seats, and left, muttering they had to be somewhere, leaving Jess and Jonathan to it.  Jonathan got the vague notion that perhaps Jess had asked them to leave, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's good to see you again, Jonathan," Jess said with a warm smile. 

"You too.  So how have you been?  I mean, really?"

Was that a look of sadness he saw catch at the edge of her face, or just his imagination?  Jonathan really couldn't be sure – it was gone practically before it had arrived.  Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Fine, thanks.  And yourself?"   
"Good.  Shawn mentioned to me this morning that you were looking for work here?" Jonathan said, not wanting to intrude any further just yet.  He played with the straw in his bourbon and cola before finally discarding it in the ashtray lying in the middle of the table.

"Yeah.  Not much luck so far though," Jess replied, obviously a little disappointed.  That little pout and the way she looked tonight stirred up all the old feelings Jonathan had for her, and they hit him like a truck.  In fact it took Jonathan several seconds to comprehend what they had been talking about.

"Huh?  Oh, that's too bad," he replied, and then his brain defrosted.  "I mean, I talked to the principal at John Adams, where I work.  He says he might have something for you, if you'd like."  
"Really?!" she all but squealed.  "That'd be brilliant!"

Jonathan grinned, glad he'd done the right thing.  "He wants to meet with you at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Great!  Oh, I am so relieved.  I mean, I know this doesn't mean I've got a job, but it's one step closer.  Chet will be thrilled."  Jess sipped at her wine, while Jonathan's heart deflated at the mention of Chet Hunter.  He forced a smile.

"So, how are you and Chet?  When did you meet?" Jonathan enquired, hoping that something, anything would be wrong with their relationship, and that he might one day get a chance to tell her what he should've done all those years ago.

"I met him not long after I arrived here, actually.  I was down one of the pubs, looking for a place to stay, and Chet offered.  I was sort of desperate, and it was really a godsend."  
"Forgive me, Jess, but I never imagined you living in a trailer park," Jonathan regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, they sounded so … nasty.

"Me either," she almost whispered.  "My how things change, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially Springra!  That was quite a compliment!  

I am, however, looking for a beta for both my Boy Meets World fics, and my Snape fics (or either!).    I really want someone who is not afraid to tell me what is wrong!  I want to improve my writing, not my ego!

My BMW stories have and will all be while they are in high school, because I only watch a couple of the college episodes – and frankly, I was quite disappointed with them.  I don't think they were up to standard.  So, I would quite like a beta who knows the high school eps, and someone who can check my grammar etc…

For a beta for my Harry Potter fics…. Well, uh, how do I put this…. The only one I've written so far is over at adult fanfiction under the pen name fervesco ()  , it's Snape and it's NC-17, so please, if this makes you squeamish, I think perhaps you'd better stay here!  And please, guys, don't go and read it if you're under 17 because I don't want notes from your mummies telling me what a nasty mind I have, because I already know!  Anyway, if you can handle this and you want to be my beta……yes please!!!!!!  

Email me lacey_q@yahoo.com

Now, back to the story…..

Shawn was just coming out of room 218, where he had second period English when he saw Jessica standing in the doorway to Mr Feeny's office opposite.  

"I'll see you at class, Cor!" he called to his best friend, and dash across the hall without waiting for an answer.

"What happened to us?" Cory said, referring to he and Shawn.  "He never has time for me anymore!" Cory pretended to sob, as Topanga wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Jessica had just finished speaking to Feeny, and had only just turned to leave as Shawn began his avalanche of question.

"So?  Did you get it?  When do you start?  Are you going to teach me?  What about …"

"Shawn," Jess interrupted with a smile, "slow down a little! Feeny has given me a month's trial, then he will review."   
"Well, that's great!" Shawn beamed, overjoyed at having Jessica at his school.  He knew that his popularity would increase just that much more when he could say that the new, pretty Math teacher was his dad's girlfriend!  And besides, Jess was just such a great person!

"It is.  In fact, Shawn, why don't you come over to your father's tonight, and we could have a celebratory dinner?" Jess asked, with a smile, as she began to lead them down the hall.

"Really?  That'd be great!  Are you cooking?  'cause Dad's fish on the broiler of his pick up – well, it's a little oily…"

Jessica laughed, and then wondered if perhaps this story were true – she hadn't once seen Chet cook, unless you counted baked beans in the microwave, and even then most of them ended up stuck to the roof of the oven.  "I will cook, Shawn.  Now, I must go and thank Jonathan.  Do you know where he would be?"

"Sure.  He'll be in his class." Shawn pointed Jessica back down the hall in the right direction, and then headed off to Chemistry, a huge smile on his face.  

Jessica stopped in the doorway to Jonathan's class, and watched him for a few moments.  The class was empty except for Jonathan who was sitting at his desk, his head propped up by one arm, reading what appeared to be student essays and looking thoroughly bored.  She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so amusing?" he asked, looking up from his work.  Then wished he hadn't.  He'd told himself the whole of last night and that morning that he was not – NOT- going to fall for Jessica Porter.  Absolutely not!  Yet, now that she was here again, in front of him – laughing at him none the less – all those self-promises had flown out the window.

"Nothing, really.  I just remember the man who turned up in Manchester, all eager to teach, claiming that he would never get bored of it, and here you are… well, shall I just say that you look like a couple of No-doze pills wouldn't go astray?"

Jonathan barely heard her.  He was too busy repeating the silent mantra of 'just friends… just friends….' over and over in his head, as she walked over to his desk.  

"So…um,… how did you meeting with Feeny go?" there, he'd said something intelligible.  Good start.

"Really well.  Feeny has agreed to give me a go for a month, and if he'd satisfied, then he'll keep me on.  That man is so intense!  The endless questions… I thought I'd be there till next summer the way he kept drilling me.  Felt like I was being interrogated by the CIA or something!"

"Yeah, he is a little harsh.  But you obviously impressed him.  Well done!" Jonathan replied, standing up from his desk, not wanting to be rude.

"Well, thank you.  And also for getting me the interview in the first place.  I really do appreciate that, Jonathan," she stood up on tiptoe and gave his cheek a quick kiss.  That was it, though, for Jonathan.  He couldn't stop himself from pulling the raven-haired woman closer and bending down to kiss her, this time much more passionately.  He was quite relieved to find that she was indeed kissing him back, with what appeared to be at least as much desire as he had for her, but then she pulled away too quickly.

"I… uh….I…." she stammered, looking up at him, panic shadowing her features.  "I think perhaps I had best be going!"  She turned and fled the classroom.

"Jessica!" he called after her, but it was in vain.  

Reviews will keep me posting………….. (HINT HINT!  Is that too subtle?  He he he!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Time for some more, I think.  Still looking for a beta.  I'm totally willing to help someone else if they could help me out. (lacey_q@hotmail.com).  Don't all volunteer at once now, will you?  He he.  Well, enjoy….

You are such a bloody idiot, Jonathan mentally chided himself as he stomped down the hallway towards the staff parking lot, helmet tucked under one arm, briefcase in the other hand.  All day, well at least since the incident in his classroom with Jess, Jonathan had been in an uncharacteristically foul mood.  His final period class had been suspiciously quiet, obviously quite aware that their usually laid back English Lit teacher was not in a mood to be messed with today.  Jonathan desperately needed to talk to someone about what had happened, but couldn't think of a soul to confide in.  Eli would be absolutely appalled, considering he had made it fairly clear that he was still interested in Jess himself.  Shawn, who was usually surprisingly informed about the female of the species, and often Jonathan's first port of call when it came to women troubles, was also out of the question.  After all, Jessica was his father's girlfriend.  Jonathan got so desperate as to actually consider talking to Feeny, but quickly came to his senses after recalling his warnings after the Kat and Devon messes.  He'd hate to think what Feeny would say.  Jonathan had just resigned himself to a night of solitude and misery when a fleeting thought poked at the edges of his mind.  Alan Matthews.  Nah, he thought, the man has been happily married for twenty odd years, no way would he understand how Jonathan could be so stupid as to fall for another man's girl.  Though, then again, Alan was hardly a prude…  With no one else to choose from, Jonathan leapt onto his bike, and sped towards the Matthews with newly found determination.

There was a sharp knock on the glass door to the kitchen of the Matthew house, and Amy looked up in surprise, her hand frozen in midair with the knife she had been using to slice up the carrots for dinner.  Expecting to see one of her boys, or perhaps even George Feeny, she instead found Jonathan Turner, looking rather flustered, standing behind the glass.  Amy walked over and opened the door for her sons' teacher.

"What have they done now?" she asked, with an exasperated sigh, one hand placed on her hip, the other holding the open door as a gesture for Jonathan to come in.

"Huh?" Jon asked, a little bewildered as he stepped into the warm kitchen.

"What have Cory and Shawn been up to now?  Or is it Eric this time?  Those boys, they're going to be the death of me…"

"Oh, no, no, Amy.  Well, at least I don't know anything they've been doing.  Doesn't guarantee they're not up to mischief though." Jonathan observed Amy's slight sigh of relief.  "Actually, I was wondering if Alan was home?"

"Sure.  He's in the living room.  Alan, dear!  Jonathan's here to see you!" she called towards the archway to the lounge, giving the man before her a curious look.  Jonathan heard the TV being turned off, and then Alan appeared in the kitchen.

"Jonathan?  What have those sons of mine been up to now?  Lord, don't tell me, Cory's been…"

"No, no," Jonathan interrupted.  "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you privately."

This revelation surprised Alan somewhat.  Sure, he and Jonathan were friends, but never on the level of having man-to-man conversations.  "Uh, of course.  Excuse us Amy." Alan led Jonathan to what he considered to be the appropriate place for a manly conversation – the garage.

"Thank you, Alan.  Look, I'm really sorry to interrupt you, I …" Jonathan babbled, not so sure where to start.

"Not at all, Jonathan," Alan said, hoping to calm him down.

Finally Jonathan managed to convey the whole story to Alan.

"And this Jess is dating Chet Hunter?" Alan asked, absolutely astounded.  From what Jonathan had said, Jessica sounded like an absolute goddess, not the sort to be hanging around with scum such as the likes of Chet Hunter.  Of course the guy seemed absolutely taken by her.

"Yes.  And Shawn is so happy about it.  Lord, Alan, what am I going to do?  Shawn is going to hate me when he finds out, and Eli too.  But worst of all, what will Jess think?  I've just gone and blown a perfectly good friendship!"

"Seems to me, Jonathan, that Jess isn't particularly interested in Eli anyway.  And sure, he might feel a little hurt, but when it comes down to it, he's had ample opportunity himself.  Besides, aren't the two of you always arguing over women?  It'll just give you some more ammo for a couple of days."

Jonathan couldn't help but smile.  This was all true, of course, and already he was feeling better about the Eli front.

"And as for Shawn – well, I don't know about you, but from what I've heard him say about his visit to his fathers, he was much more interested in Jess than in what his father had to say.  Perhaps it is more that Jess is there, rather than with his father?  Hm?"

Jonathan couldn't help but agree.  How did this man get so smart?  "But what about Jess?  I mean she ran from the class afterwards?  How the heck can that be alright?"

"She kissed you back though.  Surely if she wasn't interested she would've run long before she did.  You're a good man, Jonathan, stop beating yourself up.  Trust me, after all I have been married to one for twenty two years now – women are very complex creatures.  Give her a little time to think about what happened and just see.  You never know." Alan seemed to have a very sure smile on his face.  Jonathan found himself feeling quite relieved. 

"You're right, Alan.  It was only a kiss after all.  It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Precisely.  Now, why don't you come and join us for dinner?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  First off a HUGE thank you to Shawna for betaing (is that a word?) this chapter for me!!  I'd also like to thank those who's reviewed so far (especially Dark Pixie, who's reviewed every chapter – there shall be some (R rated) nastiness to come, I promise!) – I really do appreciate the feed back.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm telling you, Shawn, I saw them kissing in his class!" Cory insisted in a hushed voice.  He, Shawn and Topanga were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, trying to force down what the school considered to be a nutritious lunch.

"No way, Cor, Jess is Dad's girlfriend.  Must've been someone else," Shawn replied dismissively, poking his fork at a rather dodgy looking block of green jello, and shuddering at the way it wobbled on the tray.

"Are you sure, Cory?" Topanga asked, realizing the seriousness of her boyfriend's accusations.  She glanced over Cory's shoulder rather guiltily at the staff table beyond.  Mr. Turner was sitting at his usual table with Mr. Williams and Mr. Feeny.  Jessica Porter was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I think so.  I mean, it was definitely Turner, but I suppose it might not have been Miss Porter …" Cory was suddenly feeling a little less sure of himself.  After all, he'd only seen the back of her, but he couldn't think of any other teacher in the school who had such dark hair.

"See Cor?  There is no way it was Jon!"  Shawn insisted.  However, he was having doubts too.  He knew for a fact that Jonathan had never come back to school the other evening when he had ensured Shawn he wasn't out looking for Jess.  When he'd arrived home, he didn't have the assignments he'd said he was going to pick up.  Shawn had brushed it off at the time, but thinking in bed later that night, he'd had to wonder what exactly Jon had been doing instead.

"Hey, where's Jess?" Eli asked, when he took his seat at the staff table in the cafeteria.  He placed his tray on the table, and when no one answered his question he looked up at Jonathan.  "Jon?"

Jonathan didn't even glance up from his newspaper.  "How the heck should I know?"

"Whoa, sorry buddy.  It was just a question," Eli said, taken aback as he sat down.

"Miss Porter is in her classroom working," Feeny replied, shooting Jonathan a questioning look.  "I saw her on my way down here.  I asked her to join us, but she said she really wanted to get the work for her afternoon classes sorted."

"Oh, well.  Never mind.  So how…"  But Jonathan didn't hear another word his best friend said.  So Jess was in her classroom, avoiding him.  This could not be a good sign.  Surely, if she had viewed the whole fiasco as nothing, she also would've come to lunch.  And if she had been interested in pursuing it further, she would also have joined them at the staff table.  _So_, thought Jonathan, _she must be really upset with me._  Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Hey, Jon, you alright?" Eli asked, interrupting himself.

"Yeah.  Fine.  Look, I'm not hungry, and I've got stuff to do.  I'll see you both later." And before either Feeny or Eli could say another word, Jonathan strode determinedly from the cafeteria.  It was time to get this matter straight before it drove him insane.  He was so confident in what he was going to do, until he reached the doorway of Room 234, and saw Jess sitting at her desk, scribbling on a piece of paper in front of her.  Her long dark hair was down, and partially obscuring her face.  Jonathan stood and watched her for a few moments, trying to get his courage back.  He literally jumped when she slammed her pen down on the desk, and scrunched the piece of paper into a ball in frustration. Unfortunately the act of heaving the rubbish across the class into the bin raised Jess's line of sight, and she saw Jonathan standing in the door way.

"Jess, I…"

"I'm quite busy at the moment, Mr. Turner," she said harshly.  The words stung Jonathan, but the fact that she called him Mr Turner, and not Jonathan, hurt the most.  She'd barely bothered to look at him either, just pulled out a fresh piece of paper, and picked up her pen again.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.  It was out of line and…"

She looked back up at him, and there was a nasty glint in her eyes.  "Really?" she said sarcastically.  "Well, I am so glad to hear you don't consider kissing your workmates acceptable, Mr. Turner."  Jonathan had lost his nerve, and was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of something that made his stomach sink.  He marched up to her desk and she stared at him in surprise.

"What the hell do you think…" He reached out and pushed her hair back from her face, and there, sure enough, was a bruise running from her temple almost to her jaw.  It was a deep purple, obviously quite fresh.  "Get your hands off me!" she yelled at him.

"Jess, you can't let him…"

"This is none of your bloody business, Jonathan!" she snapped at him.  "Get out of my classroom!"  Tears had welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her face.

"Why did he hit you?" Jonathan persisted, ignoring her demand that he leave.

"Jonathan, I said get out!"  This time Jess did not seem so sure of herself, and seeing her eyes flick over his shoulder to the doorway beyond, Jonathan turned around.  Feeny was leaning against the doorway, apparently taking in the heated exchange before him.  Jonathan felt his face burn as he wondered how much Feeny had actually heard.

"Everything all right, Jonathan?" he inquired, his brow furrowed.

Jonathan glanced back at Jess, who shook her head at him ever so slightly.  Jonathan sighed and turned back to the principal. 

"Just fine, George."

"Very well then, I need you to give me a hand out in the courtyard – seems Harley and his thugs are now trying to sell stolen drainpipes."

Jonathan looked back at Jess, and whispered "I will discuss this with you later."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated for sooo long. To be honest, I've kinda lost interest in Boy Meets World - not really sure why, although I have become a little obsessed with Harry Potter instead. Frankly, I am a little annoyed at the constant bitching which occurs both here and on some of the BMW groups I belong to - guys, it's just a TV show, and fanfiction is just for entertainment, though I do find it a worthwhile exercise to receive some feedback on my writing. I realise some of the writers here are quite young, and therefore, their English is not up to others standards (and no, I am not trying to claim that my writing is perfect - far from it!), so I think a little tolerance is in order. However, would running spell check be that difficult? I am willing to offer myself as a beta to anyone who is interested (hey, Shawna, not too sure what happened to you - give me an email if you're still interested!) but I am quite busy with studying and my son and everything else that is life, so if you do send me something to beta, please don't expect it back in five minutes! Okay, that's the end of my little rant - I sincerely hope someone can dissolve my grievances, and renew my interest!  
  
Right, on with the new chapter...  
  
Jonathan was frustrated. It had taken all the rest of lunch to sort out Harley and his gang, who were now all seated in Feeny's Office, probably turning a deaf ear to every thing Feeny had to say. This only proved to heighten Jonathan's frustration - he'd basically wasted the whole of his spare time for the day sorting out a bunch of thugs who couldn't care less, when all Jon really wanted to do was talk to Jessica, and sort out what was going on with her. The thought of Chet laying his hands on the woman Jon had come to worship caused his heart to sink into his stomach, and shivers to run up his spine. Jonathan had seen what a mess Shawn had been left in after his last encounter with Chet, and he was damned if he'd witness the same with Jessica. Jonathan couldn't help but wonder how life had become so complicated. He'd spent his youth longing to grow up so he could leave his family, and 'get on with life'. Not that he had totally deserted his parents, and after a few years they had come to accept that he did not want to follow in his father's footsteps, and for the most part they were okay with that. Though his mother took every available opportunity to comment that perhaps if he had followed his father, he would now have money and hence a wife - and Mrs Turner would have grandchildren. Jonathan didn't hesitate to point out that she had Shawn, but he could tell this wasn't the same as having her own grandchildren. He also tried to make the point that he hardly wanted a wife who only wanted him for money, but Mrs Turner didn't see this as an issue, causing Jonathan to wonder exactly what had brought his own parents together, shattering his own beliefs about their relationship. The bell indicating the end of the last period for the day rang, and his final class, which happened to be Shawn and Cory's English Lit class, leapt to their feet and raced for the door as if their lives depended upon it. Shawn, however, cautiously approached Jonathan's desk. "Hey, Jon," he said hesitantly, half expecting to get his head bitten off. Jon had been surprising quiet all day, setting the class a reading assignment for the last period, and reclining back in his chair, his brow furrowed, the lines of his face deepening, making him appear many years older than Shawn had ever witnessed. "Hello Shawn," Jonathan replied, a sharp tone to his words. Shawn sat himself down on the corner of Jon's desk and sighed. "What's going on, Jon?" Jonathan looked at his foster son in surprise. It was unlike Shawn to notice anything that didn't directly relate to himself. Then again, Jonathan thought, this did definitely impact on Shawn, not that he knew it. "Nothing Shawn, I'm fine." Jonathan scooped up his books, and stood, wanting to get out of the room before Shawn probed any further. "Jon?" Shawn's voice was full of concern as he observed the slight stoop in Jonathan's posture. Jonathan looked at Shawn. "Do me a favour, Hunter. Appreciate your youth...life only gets worse." Before Shawn could enquire what precisely Jon had meant by this, the older man had left the room.  
  
Jonathan was just about to jump on his motorcycle and head home to mope, when he caught sight of Jessica across the parking lot. Placing his helmet on to the seat of the Harley, he strode across the lot, catching up with Jessica just as she reached her car. "Jessica..." "Can I help you, Mr Tuner?" she said in a cold, crisp tone as she continued to unlock her car, barely giving Jonathan a passing glance. Jonathan sighed. "Look, I am really very sorry about yesterday. I have no idea what came over me." "Very well." Jonathan let out a frustrated groan. "Jess, come on! Talk to me!" Jessica paused, glancing over her shoulder at Jon. " Jonathan, stop placing the weight of the world on your shoulders. This is my problem and I will deal with it on my own. I do not need you interfering." "I am only interfering because I consider you to be one of my friends! I'm worried about you Jess..." "Well, don't. I am quite capable of sorting this out. In fact, I find your supposedly heroic acts insulting. I'm hardly a little girl any more, Jonathan." "Jess...look, okay, fine. But I'm here...if you want anything..." Jessica's face softened, and she smiled gently. "Thank you, Jon. I'll bear that in mind." Then she slid into her car and drove off, leaving Jonathan alone in the car park, staring after her.  
  
Jonathan, though still wound up over the idea of Jess going back to that trailer with Chet, was feeling a little better that she was finally talking to him again, and referring to him as Jonathan rather than Mr Turner. He'd even managed to join Eli and Shawn watching a movie on TV, which thankfully was a rather light hearted comedy, raising Jonathan's mood to something that could almost be considered as acceptable. The phone rang, and Eli leant over the sofa and grabbed the cordless from the coffee table. "Hello, Jonathan's dating agency. He'll accept anything..." Jon shot Eli a nasty look, hoping like all hell it wasn't his mother on the other end. "Oh, hey Jess!" The enthusiasm on Eli's face only served to send Jonathan's mood back into the red. Alan was wrong - Eli would never forgive him if he found out what Jonathan had done. "Yeah, hang on a sec." Eli handed the telephone to Jonathan, a quizzical look on his face. Jonathan gave Eli a long look before accepting the call. "Jess?" Jonathan rose from the sofa, heading for the kitchen in an attempt at some privacy. Fat lot of good that did him as Shawn and Eli were right on his heels. "Jonathan, I..." Jess paused, sounding somewhat embarrassed. She was speaking in whispered tones. "Can you meet me at that bar again?" "Of course. Are you okay?" "I...just meet me there. In half an hour, okay?" Jonathan paused, dread sinking in. "Of course." She hung up the phone, and Jonathan stood there listening to the beeps of the disconnected line, before hanging up him self. Shawn and Eli were both looking at him expectantly. Jonathan ignored them, heading straight for the door. "I've got to go," he said simply, as Shawn and Eli followed him to the door. He pulled out his wallet and handed Eli a twenty dollar note. "Get some pizza for dinner." Then, leaving Shawn and Eli staring open mouthed, Jonathan was out the door. 


End file.
